


He Won't Be Alone

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [90]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: May 23rd, 1957. Madison, Wisconsin. Agony:BlissIt's nice having someone around for his birthday this year, being that Henry doesn't have many people who care about him these days.





	He Won't Be Alone

~May 23, 1957~

* * *

“Happy Birthday, Henry!”

Waking up to breakfast in bed was the first great thing about his day, and his first encounter, so Henry was pretty confident in the day. 

His little guest, Theodore, was sitting on the end of his bed, grinning. It was odd to see the boy so happy, but Henry guessed he was too caught up the idea of Henry having a good birthday for once. 

“What do you have planned next?” Henry asked, before digging into his eggs. Theodore had to have something else planned. The gleam in his eyes said so. 

“Presents!” From under the blanket, Theodore pulled out a haphazardly wrapped box. “Well, present.” Theodore passed the gift over to Henry, as Henry placed his fork and knife back onto the plate. 

When Henry unwrapped the paper he found a leather bound book, and when he flipped through the pages he found ever single one blank.

It was perfect. 

“I didn’t want to give you nothing but I didn’t want to get anything too specific or expressive ‘cause my parents will notice if there’s a lot of money missing. I figure you can make it what you want.” Theodore elaborated. 

“I love it. Thank you.”

Theodore got off the bed, and went to stand beside Henry, before grabbing him for a hug. Henry returned it. 

“I’m really glad I could be here today.” Theodore said into his shoulder. 

“I’m glad you could be here too.”

Because Henry had been alone on his birthday far too often for a lifetime. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but Henry doesn’t seem like the kind of person to want an eventful birthday, so afterwards they probably just hung out.


End file.
